


By Your Touch, I Live

by Hallianna



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluffy, I love this throuple so much, Multi, little bit of sexy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallianna/pseuds/Hallianna
Summary: Lunaris might be a strange little town full of interesting characters, but General Portia Batal calls it home. And with home comes family, and friends.And love.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon, Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon/Original Character(s), Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon/Original Female Character(s), Hunter/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	By Your Touch, I Live

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet, slightly sexy story about my favorite throuple.

“Do vampires have birthdays?”

“Hmmm?”

Portia cocked her head and looked up from the crystal she was toying with between her long, elegant fingers. “Random stray thought, never mind me, my love.”

Ezra’s quill scratched to a halt as he looked thoughtfully at his girlfriend. “I...I don’t know. I never considered it.”

“I doubt that. You consider everything.”

Ezra rolled his eyes playfully, making Portia laugh. “You make me sound like a know-it-all.”

With grace born of natural ability, Portia slipped around the heavy wood counter, plucked the quill from him, and slung an arm around his waist. She couldn’t stop herself from burying her face in his beautiful hair as she said, “An adorable, magical man full of talent and sass.” She edged close, pressing her hip into his. “Did I mention beautiful? Because you are.”

Ezra huffed but there was no heat to it. “And you’re distracting.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Her free hand snaked between them, pressing into his chest. “How am I doing so far?”

He purred at her, leaning into her touch so far she was afraid they’d topple over. Ezra was, in many ways, like a big cat, and she loved him desperately for it. “If you wanted me to stop working, you could have just said so.” He wrapped his arms around her, work forgotten and abandoned as he snuck in for a kiss. 

_I’m so fucking lucky_ , Portia thought as his warm lips slid against hers. The kiss was slow, gentle, but their hands wandered, searching out hems to push up and buttons to undo. Portia smiled against his mouth as Ezra’s fingers wandered just below the waist of her pants. “Must you wear so many belts?” he complained, a tiny whine on the end of his sentence.

“You like them,” she shot back, biting his full bottom lip and making him hiss and arch against her.

“Oh please, don’t let me interrupt.”

They both, slowly, looked over at Finn. He was leaning against a bookcase, cheshire smile on his face so wide he looked like a cat batting its prey around. “New outfit?” Portia said, swallowing hard.

“Ah, yes. Took a hint from some of the fashions August has been wearing of late. I do envy their ability to make anything look good.” Finn spun in a slow circle, showing off the tailored black jacket with crimson lining and tight, fitted button down shirt. “I may have asked for a pointer or two.”

Portia felt Ezra shiver in her arms. “Careful darling, you’ll start drooling on my uniform,” she drawled. Ezra’s face went beet-red but his eyes were wide as he practically devoured Finn with his gaze. 

“How can I do anything but?” Ezra protested, much to Finn’s obvious delight. A fang poked out over his lip and he worried that canine deeper into the flesh. A tiny pinprick of blood welled to the surface and Ezra groaned, turning wild eyes on Portia. “How are you not affected by this?”

“Who said I wasn’t?” It took Ezra a moment but he finally registered the tightness in her spine, the curl of her fingers in his shirt. Portia was hanging on by a thread, and both he and Finn knew it.

“So hungry,” Finn said sweetly, slinking over to them. “I could feel you both, darlings. Could feel your heartbeats like they were right next to me, and not separated by meters of wood and stone. Could feel your ache. Your need.” Then he was right beside them; taller than either, so strong and lithe and all theirs.

Finn leaned down to catch Ezra’s mouth, then Portia’s. But Portia was fast, almost as quick as Finn, and she wove her fingers into his hair. Greedy for him. Greedy for the other man beside her. “Is it too early to go to bed?” she whispered against Finn’s mouth.

“Sadly tonight….yes,” Finn replied after they parted, winking at Ezra with those honey gold eyes of his. “I have plans for you two.”

“Can they involve going to bed?” Ezra replied in a throaty voice, petting the exposed skin above the indecently low neckline of Finn’s shirt.

“Later, sweetness. I want to take you both on a date.”

* * *

“Finn.” Portia stared at him, slack-jawed. “Where do you come up with this stuff?”

Finn flopped - if vampires flop, they do so elegantly - onto the soft blanket, Ezra safely ensconced in his arms. He reached over to pop open the top of the basket beside him; a bottle of wine poked out over the lip. “Just us and the moonlight and some wine. A perfect beginning to a perfect evening.”

“Here, let me,” Ezra said, busying himself with the wine while Portia settled on Finn’s other side. While Ezra was fussing with the bottle, he leaned over a bit more to better reach. 

And then yelped when Finn smacked his ass with a firm _crack_. Ezra growled in response, drowning out Portia’s giggles. “Promises, promises,” Ezra said, turning pleading eyes to them both, the wine now ignored. 

“You're the one who made comments about my belts just a bit ago.” Portia was grinning, almost dizzy with delight at the sight of the two of them sprawled together. The moonlight was a brilliant silver and it made them _glow_. It sparkled off Ezra’s jewelry and the buttons on Finn’s shirt and made them both all the more beautiful. 

“I think she’s staring,” Ezra said, nuzzling against Finn. 

“That she is.” Finn wrapped Portia’s warm hand up in his cool one, bringing it to his lips. The kiss was delicate on her knuckles, so tender her breath caught in her chest. “Now, let’s have some wine and enjoy our evening. I won’t let anything spoil this for my loves.”

The three settled in to drink and watch the waves together, entranced by each other and the evening. It was perfectly chilly, the wind smelling of salt and dead leaves and the heavy richness of the wine. They laughed and poked and smiled at each other, their caresses just on this side of publically appropriate. Frenzy was for later, when such things could be sated in a candlelight room and clothes were abandoned for mouths and tongues and warmth found only in each other.

They drank until the wine was gone, but both humans understood the lingering hunger on Finn’s face. A vampire’s hunger was everlasting. And he was so patient, so gentle with them both, it was easy to forget that he needed more than their sweat-slicked skin and deep, biting kisses to keep him alive.

“Home?” Portia asked as Ezra kissed a spot just below her ear.

She didn’t have to ask again.

* * *

The Catacombs were quiet save the slow drip of water off a rock somewhere deeper in the lair. Most of the Clan were out, hunting or finding recreation with another. 

Ezra figured it out first, even as Finn’s hands wandered to cup his backside. “You had the Clan leave,” he said, staring at the vampire. “Didn’t you?”

Finn shrugged, ignoring the look Ezra and Portia exchanged. “An easy enough ask, especially since Raven threatens me with my life - or unlife - if she has to ‘hear us’ anymore.”

Portia had to stifle a laugh. “Poor girl.” She slipped behind Ezra, sandwiching the Witch between herself and Finn. “But lucky us, our boyfriend is a romantic,” she purred in Ezra’s ear, making him shiver. “So thoughtful, so generous.”

“Should we show him the extent of my - and your -generosity?” Finn said, gold eyes flashing dark amber. 

Ezra nearly melted into the floor, letting them oh so sweetly push him into Finn’s bedroom. It was dark and cold only for a moment. Ezra snapped his fingers and the fireplace roared to life; candles scattered throughout the space flickered alive.

Finn’s jacket was already on the floor and his shirt hung loose from his shoulders. 

An invitation.

Portia and Ezra descended on him, mouths hot on his neck and chest, their hands _everywhere_. Finn closed his eyes against the onslaught, letting himself feel every caress, every lick and scrape of teeth. But when Portia closed her lips around his nipple, he jolted into her. She let him tackle her down to the bed, leaving Ezra delighted and laughing at the sight of the General being pinned by the vampire clan leader.

 _His vampire. His General._ Some days it didn’t feel quite real. But no matter what, Ezra was going to revel in what they had. 

He ducked around Finn, pulling the other man down for a kiss while Portia tried to undress them both. “Need you both,” Ezra muttered against Finn’s mouth. He intertwined his fingers with Portia’s, felt her other hand card through his hair.

“I think our boy needs something,” Finn purred, licking Portia’s neck for good measure. Power flared through him, his prosthetic glowing every so slighty.

“Well, then we need to take care of him,” Portia replied, the firelight reflected in her eyes. She grinned right before yanking Ezra’s head back, her grip in his hair possessive. “Is he going to be a good little Witch?”

All Ezra could do was whimper in response.

* * *

Portia woke up to find herself pinned by arms and legs wrapped around her. Chuckling, she poked at Ezra’s leg and when he only grunted in response, she did the same to Finn’s arm.

The vampire cracked one eye open to glare at her. “No.”

“Finn, let me up.”

Instead, he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck. His tongue touched the now healed marks from his feeding only hours before and Portia shivered against him. “No, it’s cold and you have to stay here.”

“You don’t feel the cold.”

“You’re warm and I don’t want you to leave.”

Portia pushed his chin up so she could look at him properly. “I’ll be right back.” She winked. “Human thing.”

Finn waved a hand at her, finally releasing his grip. She was barely out of bed before Finn and Ezra snuggled close together while waiting for her to return.

 _I am so, so lucky_ , she thought as she stared at them. 

When she returned, safely wrapped up in their arms, she said, “I love you both. So much.”

“Darling,” Finn whispered, kissing her forehead. “We love you too.”

Ezra clenched his fingers around hers. “Always,” he said, his voice tight with emotion.

With love.


End file.
